


The Clash of the Writer and the Puppy

by Fujoshimon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies, Cute shitty little furries, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Half-Human, Motherly!Levi, Platonic Relationships, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshimon/pseuds/Fujoshimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was just fine as he was, being the social recluse working from home, only needing to step out of the house for groceries and food. But Hanji was not.</p><p>Can also be called the fic where Levi looks after puppy!Eren. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“When I agreed to get a pet, I did not mean that I would get a damn Halfling as a pet, you fucking four-eyes,” Levi crossed his arms as he stood outside the shelter, refusing to move another step further.

“Come on, Levi! Just take a look at the cutie! I’ve reserved him especially for you!” Hanji tugged him by the arm enthusiastically into the building where she worked as a veterinarian. The building is a short two-storey shelter for Halfings and is part of the growing cause for Halflings Rights in the world.

Ever since the discovery of Halfings almost four decades ago, increasing attention was given to these creatures. Previously reduced to objects and pets, more and more rights were given back to these intelligent creatures. This is especially true in this current day and age where public opinion is heavily influenced by the Halfings Rights activists. Hanji is well-known for being one the first veterinarians specialising in the medical care and health of these Halflings.

“Why can’t you get Erwin to take him in then, just like you did with that Halfling previously!” Levi continued to grouch. He is a writer that worked from home. For a year since he started out his career as a writer, he had to put up with Hanji grilling him day and night about the health hazards working alone at home with no company but the computer and basically being a social recluse (which Levi could hardly see the disadvantages of, honestly speaking). When Hanji suggested getting a pet, he had outright rejected the idea. The idea of cleaning up a filthy animal was horrendous.

But soon enough, Levi found himself scrolling through some cute shit involving cute puppies and cute kitties on the internet (screw you Jumblr, and all you furry cute little shits). And that was what brought him here today.

Back at present, Hanji dragged him through the back door of the reception area and into the playroom of these picked up Halflings. There were fewer than ten Halfling toddlers, who looked up in interest from their play as the two newcomers came in. Hanji waved at them enthusiastically and they grinned and clamoured to greet her.

“Hello there my darlings!” Hanji gave the few closest to her to huge group hug. The happy chorus of replies and greetings gave Levi a tingly feeling in his chest but he quickly stomped it out. He would see who Hanji reserved for him first before deciding to actually adopt one of these Halflings.

“I have something to do now dearies, I’ll be back later, all right?” Hanji set down a squirrel Halfling and stood up.

Hmm. So the kid is not amongst them then.

Answering Levi’s questioning glance with a grin, Hanji grabbed his arm again. “This way, you old grump!”

The two of them then walked through the door at the back of the room again to the kitchen (no Halflings, only a few staff preparing meals), the empty but cheery-looking bedrooms, and finally to a secluded at the very back of the building. As they were about to enter the room, the door to it opened. Out of the room stepped a dark haired adult cat Halfling. Levi raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t seen her around before.

“Ah! Mikasa!” Hanji greeted the woman who was trying to close the door slowly and quietly. Mikasa shot her a look in annoyance.

“Eren just fell asleep.” She sighed in exasperation, trying to keep her voice down.

A soft whine came from inside the room. Mikasa shot another glare at Hanji before rushing into the room.

“Oopsie!” Hanji scratched her head and half sang as they entered the room after the Halfling.

The room turned out to be a nursery with six cots in them, but only one of them is filled and is located right at the very end of the room. And right now, Mikasa is patting the baby in the cot, trying to sooth him to sleep.

“Don’t tell me, you are expecting me to look after a baby without killing it.” Levi managed to deadpan before the easily excitable brunette pulled him towards it.

“I am not expecting you to, I know you can do it!” Hanji smiled broadly, stopping just before the cot.

Levi looked down and the squirming, whining bundle of blue-burrito baby inside the cot. The baby is small, but must be at least a few months old, as he is not scrawny and red-skinned like those babies under a month old. His brown hair is short and thick, making the brown puppy ears look more prominent near the top of his head. His eyes were crunched shut, his mouth form a thin line from those pitiful noises he made.

Without thinking, Levi reached into the cot and picked the baby up, supporting the baby’s neck as he tucked him into his arms. As he did so, the whining stop and the baby cracked open his eye to reveal baby blue orbs staring at him, curious of the person that picked him up.

Unbeknownst to him, a small smile had made its way onto his face and while Mikasa’s face had turned stormy, Hanji clapped her hands together and grinned happily.

“Babysitter Levi is just right for the job then! I knew your experience as a babysitter will come in han-”

“Shut up four eyes!” Levi hissed, unconsciously rocking the baby back to sleep. His previous part time job should have been a secret kept to his grave, but somehow the fuck face found out. Damn it.

“But you would take him, won’t you?” Hanji sobered up, the previous manic look gone from her features.

Levi sighed.

“I can look after Eren.” Mikasa spoke up suddenly, glaring at Levi, obviously not pleased that this man will be the one looking after Eren.

Levi gave her a bored look and turned to Hanji, ready to offer the care of the baby to her but Hanji beat him to speaking first.

“No, Mikasa. You know that Eren is not safe here.” Hanji put her hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “Besides, you should focus on finishing college for now.”

“But Eren-”

“Will be fine with Levi. He looks like he has a heart of stone but he is really a big old softie inside. And you can visit Eren anytime you wa-ant!” Hanji sang and winked at Levi. Mikasa didn’t look convinced.

“Don’t I get a say in this, shitty glasses-” Levi continued rocking the now cooing baby.

“Stop cursing in front of the baby, Levi. And come, let’s finish up the paperwork in my office.”

“I have not agreed to anything you damned glasses freak.” Levi tried and failed to look intimidating while carrying a baby.

“You will. And Mikasa, please go help Petra with preparing lunch, won’t you.”

Mikasa made a disgruntled noise and with one longing glance at the bundle in Levi’s arms, she left the room, and from the looks of it, she was still fuming.

“Right, Levi. I need to tell you something about Eren…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Levi has always cursed and stuffed the memories of his babysitting days into the back of his memories. But now, he just felt thankful for his experience for dealing with babies.

Changing his diapers is becoming one heck of a fast task. Levi thanked whoever was up there for the invention of disposable rubber gloves. When he had first starting babysitting babies, changing diapers had been an absolute nightmare because of his inner absolute-cleanliness-and-anti-filth personality.

Tossing the filthy diapers into the bag especially for used baby diapers, Levi washed his hands at the sink in the corner of the nursery then turned back to the baby on the cot.

God help him this Eren Jaeger baby is one heck of a baby.

In the short time he had turned away from Eren, he had flipped himself over onto his tummy and turned himself around so that he can watch his guardian. Levi watch as Eren lifted his head to watch him. And when he noticed that Levi is looking at him, Eren let out a happy gurgle, his short stubby tail waved cheerily in the air.

One heck of a cute baby.

The writer strode over to the cot once more, much to the delight of the baby (if the increased speed of the tail wagging was not indication enough). The black-haired man picked up and held Eren by his sides in front of him. Eren’s eyes was still beautiful baby blue- the same as when he first took the baby home a month ago. Levi wondered whether the colour would change. He had read that within the year, the baby’s eye colour might change according to his genes. Levi hoped it will remain this clear baby blue in colour.

“Gods, you’ll be the death of me. You cute little sh- brat.” Levi caught himself before he spoke the swear word before the baby.

Eren let out a string of monosyllables at that, as if trying to reply Levi.

“Yes, yes.” Levi hummed and he brought Eren to his bed, where a set of baby clothes were neatly prepared.

Fed and with his diapers changed, it’s time for Eren’s daily walk to the park. Levi dressed his charge with a yellow jacket with a hood over the long sleeved fleece pyjamas he was already wearing, a soft hat (crocheted by Petra) and then started tugged on socks and mittens for him. Eren wrinkled his nose and whined as the mittens were tugged on as he usually does.

Levi gave him a smirk as he stuffed a small blanket and other items he may need into a bag. He had not thought to invest in a baby carrier, so, with the back pack slung behind him, he scooped up the puppy and out of the house they went.

 

 

 

Getting grins and approving looks from the female population was something Levi still need some getting used to. The idea of a man helping to look after a baby must seem very appealing.

Upon reaching the park a couple of blocks away, Levi took a seat at an unoccupied bench to change Eren’s position in the arms. Eren was one curious pup; looking all around in his adorably wide eyes and babbling every once in a while as if trying to keep Levi’s attention.

“Yes Eren, clouds look nice but you probably can’t eat them.” Levi deadpanned, nodding in greeting at another middle-aged lady passer-by whom gave him a smile.

He sat Eren on his lap, letting the baby rest against him as they watched a couple of kids feeding the swans. A short while later, another kid came along, mischievously slinging mud at the group feeding swans, who screamed and ran away.

“Eren, if you ever dare play with the mud like that brat there, I am going to hit you so hard and faster than you can say ‘but.’” Levi wrinkled his head in distaste. With all the children gone, the mud-slinging kid turned around and upon noticing Levi sitting there, the cheeky look on his face melted away quickly and he paled.

He turned tail and starting wailing and running back to where he came from.

Levi let a smirk creep onto his face. From past experiences, babies are fine with him; but when it comes to toddlers and older kids, those kids can be scared shitless when they see his ‘grumpy face,’ as Hanji would so nicely put it. He wondered if Eren would grow to become scared of him.

“Oommmm…” Eren interrupted his thoughts by grabbing at his hand, seemingly intent on studying it.

Levi wringled his fingers and was amused when Eren grabbed again at his fingers, more determined to study this weird thing holding him, his tail thumping rhythmically against his thigh.

Who on earth would want to do harm to such a baby? Levi frowned as he remembered his conversation with Hanji before he agreed to bring Eren home.

 

 

 

_“Eren was found wailing in the middle of the forest, tucked within the arms of his mother, who bled to death trying to escape with her baby.”_

_Levi frowned, looking down at the quiet baby with drooping eyes; he looked like he was about to fall asleep any moment._

_“Escape?”_

_“Their whole village was razed to the ground, Levi. His mother had multiple stab wounds and told us about village being attacked and was raving how they were after her son, Eren. She died before she could tell us any further. We looked around the area and sure enough, we found the remains of a village some distance away.” Hanji paused in her tale as Levi shifted Eren in his arms, quietly contemplative._

_“We would have put Eren up for adoption or foster care like the other children, but in less than two days after we brought Eren into the shelter, a group of men in suits came to adopt a puppy Halfling. At that point, we hadn’t put up any notice for Eren’s adoption and they were strongly against adopting any other baby puppy Halfling although Jean was just barely one year old.” Hanji rubbed her chin._

_“Maybe they wanted a younger puppy Halfling.” Levi turned his back to Hanji and attempted to put Eren back into the cot. But Eren’s eyes immediately sprung open and started to sniffle. Levi sighed and started rocking the puppy in his arms again._

_“If a group of suited men came to adopt a baby, I’d be very suspicious Levi. And thank goodness I did. They specifically wanted a brown haired pup fitting Eren’s description. We have to put Eren somewhere else!”_

_“Sounds like a conspiracy, four-eyes. Just inform the cops.”_

_“But we have no evidence! All of these were just our speculation!” Hanji waved her arms frantically. Levi rolled his eyes. As if this would convince him to take the puppy in._

_“No.”_

_“Well, then it is time to take out the big guns.” Hanji’s glasses flashed as she dug into her lab coat pockets to dig out a single photograph… Levi’s eyes widened in horror._

_“When the fuck-”_

_“Language, my dear Levi!” Hanji sang, waving that horrible picture around._

_Levi could only sigh in defeat._

_“Fine.”_

 

 

 

Levi had walked a short round around the park before deciding from Eren’s sleepy face and pulled back ears that it was time to head home. Taking out the blanket from the bag with one hand was difficult but he did it with practiced ease. After wrapping a yawning Eren comfortably in his blanket, he started to make his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I just dug myself a grave to bury myself in, with that suspiciously complicated plot line.
> 
> Updates won't come as this chapter though. I'm sorry ; A ;
> 
> By the way, has anyone seen the casting for the SnK live action movie? :D http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2014-11-19/live-action-attack-on-titan-films-eren-mikasa-11-others-unveiled-in-costume/.81220


	3. Chapter 3

Levi readjusted his reading glasses unconsciously as he continued scanning the internet article he is currently reading. He was supposed to be working on the story and plot of his next book, but he just does not have the mood to do so. Recently he have been finding that he is spending more and more time on the internet surfing through forums and articles for information for raising baby Halflings.

Eren may have started his noise making and babbling and other growth markers, but he is getting worried about his lack of progress when it comes to getting him to take in some solid foods. Levi have been buying breast milk (embarrassing as it may be, but it is a necessity for healthy babies, says research) for Eren but when the time comes to introduce him to solid food, the baby puppy always turn his head away and refuse to open his mouth after the first mouth full.

_‘At first your baby may not accept new foods. If she shows you she does not like the food by closing her mouth or turning her head away, stop feeding her that food. Try it again another day. Keep feeding time pleasant. If your baby feels pressured to eat, she may not want to try other new foods.’_

‘Easier said than done,’ Levi sighed as he took off his glasses and massaged his temples. For the past week, he had been trying different meats, recipes that he can think of and find. But Eren had refused every single thing he cooked. Speaking of the baby devil, Levi checked his watch; he should be waking up from his nap soon.

Levi swivelled in this study chair to check his surveillance camera screen for the footage of Eren’s crib. Sure enough, the puppy was wide awake, baby blue eyes looking around him and sucking on his hand. Seeing how Eren’s attention is captured by something above him, he must be enraptured by the spinning crib mobile.

He pushed himself off the chair and made his way over to the next room. Time to check his nappies and then it’s play time.

When Levi entered the nursery, Eren turned to the new object of interest, babbling a few words of happiness.

As Levi approached, he watched Eren slowly flipped himself onto his tummy in an attempt to get closer to his guardian, hand still shiny with his spit and tail wagging.

“Whoa not so fast, I still need to change your diaper.” Levi mumbled as he grabbed a new diaper and wipes and put on his trusty gloves.

He flipped Eren back onto his back and proceeded to change the diapers with practised efficiency. Task aside, Levi picked Eren up and brought him out to the living room where the baby mat spanned half the living room. The coffee table that was there a few months back is now pushed into a far corner.

He lowered Eren onto his tummy on the mat, the puppy tail wagging excitedly as Eren pulled himself forward with a half crawl. Levi grabbed the toys laid neatly in a line on one of his armchairs and placed them on the mat around Eren. He then proceeded to sprawl himself on the mat near Eren.

He grabbed the toy rabbit Eren seemed to be staring at and wiggled it in front of him, trying to bait the puppy to crawl forward.

“Aaa…” Eren’s arm tried to reach for it as he pivoted himself slowly on his tummy and slowly had his way over to it.

“Come here… That’s right…” Levi wiggled the rabbit plush some more. Eren stumbled a few times, but righted himself and kept trying to reach the toy. Levi found himself unconsciously smiling a little as he baited the puppy towards him.

When Eren finally made it to him, he immediately grabbed at the toy a few times before securing it in his grasp and proceeded to put the rabbit ear into his mouth.

“Oh no no… Eren…” Levi gently pried the toy out of his grasp. Eren let out a whine at that. Levi put the rabbit a distance away before quickly grabbing Eren’s sterilized chew toy from a ziplock bag on the couch.

This time Levi crouched a little distance away from Eren’s new position (from trying to grab the rabbit Levi took away) and wiggled it.

“Come Eren. This toy is cleaner and better,” Levi coaxed the puppy over to him. The puppy’s ears and tail perked up again as he turned again to make his way toward the new colourful toy in Levi’s hand.

“That’s it.”

This time when Eren reached the toy, Levi let the puppy gum enthusiastically at it.

Levi tickled Eren’s puppy ears as the puppy started to turn the toy around in his hands, studying it.

At quiet moments like these, Levi find his thoughts drifting to the baby and what he would be like when he grows up. If anything, Levi hopes the way Eren determinedly reaches for the toy translates into such determination when he grows up…

As long as he outgrows his fussiness over food.

Levi sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dreadfully sorry for the delay and the short chapter! Between my increasing work schedule and the almost-weekly cons/photoshoots, I am dying....... (... Help...)
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you all enjoyed the fluff!
> 
> With regards to the cute baby/puppy Eren pictures... I am sorry I haven't had time to colalte the links, but I will link you to my tumblr. You won't have to scroll down too far (I haven't been on Tumblr for ages *sob*) to see a huge load of the pictures that you want~ (from all the reblogging lol).
> 
> http://fujoshimonx3.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, regarding that chunk of text on baby tips, it is taken off:  
> http://www.beststart.org/resources/nutrition/pdf/feeding_baby_rev2012_LR.pdf


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Special for my darlings!
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Shopping for Christmas was an absolute nightmare.

Levi anticipated that the crowd in the mall would be horrendous, and he was right. Opting to carry Eren in his arms with a baby carrier instead of using a pram, Levi slowly made his way through the throngs of people into toy store.

Thanks to the Christmas party that Hanji suddenly sprung on him, he had to buy gifts for the children at the shelter on such short notice and have half the country shopping along with him.

God damn it.

Eren suddenly wiggled and turned himself on Levi’s left arm so that he can now face the front instead of the back. Levi readjusted his grip on the puppy and resumed his browsing of the store.

Reaching almost nine months of age, Eren is turning into an easily excitable ball of fur.

Eren’s baby talk had now progressed into longer speeches, and now he is turning his head all around, watching the bright lights and colours within the store and chattering endlessly.

Levi let the baby talk his ear off and he inspected the kitchen playset advertised in the newspapers that morning. It seemed like a fine idea to buy one for the shelter for the other children to share.

By the time Levi flagged down a salesperson to help him with the purchase, Eren had grown tired and started to chew on his scarf.

Finally, the writer left the store twenty minutes later, less angry with Hanji, and with the delivery slip for his purchase and a scarf that is wet with baby spit.

 

 

 

Levi had thought that the Christmas party at the shelter was good for Eren because he can play with other babies and meet new people.

Oh how wrong he was.

The party basically proved to him how severe Eren’s separation anxiety from Levi was.

He had arrived to the party with warm greetings and fawning over the puppy; thankfully Hanji refrained from bowling him over as he was carrying Eren. Erwin clapped Levi over the shoulder as he always does, and his adopted puppy, Armin, greeted him shyly from peeking behind Erwin’s legs. Armin watched the baby puppy in Levi’s arms curiously. Hanji giggled and nudged the small boy forward.

“Hello Armin,” Levi squatted down and turned Eren around in his arms to face the four year old. “Eren… This is Armin.”

“H-hi… E-eren…”

Armin shyly poked at Eren’s small hand resting on Levi’s arm. Eren watched Armin curiously and using that hand Armin poked at, raised it towards Armin’s face. He then let out a string of baby talk.

Armin smiled in delight just as Eren’s hand touched his face and…

Grabbed a fistful of Armin’s blonde hair.

Armin squealed in pain and surprise and leapt back. Hanji started to cackle at the sight. Levi shot her a glare and she stopped. Barely holding her laughter in with a huge grin.

“Ngooo oo?” Eren himself babbled excitedly, waving his fist around. Thankfully Eren didn’t manage to pull out any of Armin’s hair, but the blonde puppy had started to tear and sniffle.

Immediately, Erwin swept Armin into his arms and tried to sooth him, assuring him that Eren did not pull his hair on purpose. In the meantime, Levi pursed his lips and told the puppy sternly, “Eren don’t you pull Armin’s hair!” Levi then turned to face Armin.

“Sorry Armin, Eren probably thinks your hair is beautiful. He likes to grab things that he likes.” Levi sighed as he ruffled the blonde puppy’s hair. Armin sniffled and looked up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Levi assured him.

“Ngo ooo wo wooooo?” Eren continued to babble, his tail wagging.

“Look Eren is apologising. Forgive him, Armin?” Erwin spoke up.

“Okay… I forgive you… Eren…” Armin shyly toyed with his shirt.

“Ngahhh!” Eren laughed.

 

 

 

The rest of the night did not progress as smoothly. Hanji and the other adults tried taking turns to carry Eren but to no avail.

Hanji was first in trying to carry Eren, but when Levi passed the puppy to Hanji, Eren’s ears immediately drooped and started to whine. He starting pushing away at Hanji and squirming as the whining got louder. Levi immediately carried Eren back in his arms, worried that all that squirming will cause Hanji to drop him.

Once in Levi’s arms, Eren sniffed at his guardian a few times before settling down and the whining stopped. However, for the rest of the night, Eren clung to Levi and turned his face away whenever someone new came over to talk to Levi or to fawn over the babe.

Auruo decided to be brave and tried to pick Eren up also, but the puppy started crying the moment Levi was out of his reach.

“You are a spoilt little brat you know that.” Levi huffed as he bounced the baby in his arms, trying to settle him down. Auruo sulked while Petra patted him on his shoulder to comfort him.

Other children at the shelter had also crowded curiously around the new puppy, and like Armin, Eren seemed fascinated by them. He let the children ruffle and pat him, and even tickle him. However, the baby made no moves to approach them as he did Armin. As long as no one attempted to pick or carry Eren, the puppy seemed fine with the attention.

Levi could only smile and sigh in exasperation at how Eren wants to stick to him.

“You two have gotten pretty close,” Petra smiled at Levi as she tickled Eren’s ears.

Levi shrugged. “Of course, I have been looking after him for months.”

“You seem happier.”

Levi glanced at the girl questioningly.

“At first I was worried when Hanji wanted to entrust Eren to you.” Petra continued looking at Eren, not looking up at Levi. “But looking at you two now, I am glad it is you looking after Eren and not someone else.”

Levi tsked. “Now what is that supposed to mean,” he deadpanned.

“Whatever you think, Levi!” Petra giggled.

“Big Sis! Big Sis!” A brunette squirrel Halfling tugged at Petra’s hand.

“Well, have a Merry Christmas, Levi!” Petra patted Levi on his shoulder. She then turned to kiss Eren on the forehead, “And Eren, enjoy your first Christmas with Levi!”

“Merry Christmas, Petra,” Levi gave her a small smile as she was tugged away by the Halfing child.

Levi turned to the baby, still sitting comfortably in his arms.

Finally, some peace and quiet now that the crowd of children around him has dispersed. Eren turned to face his guardian, his once baby blue eyes now a beautiful sea green.

Levi had been disappointed when Eren’s baby blue eyes started to darken a month ago. But he decided that Eren’s current eye colour suited him more and liked it better now.

He smirked and pinched Eren on his cheek with a free hand.

"Ngooooo..."

“Merry Christmas, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be away for a week for an overseas con during this Christmas weekend! So excited!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Have a(n early) Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi looks after Armin for a day.

Levi wanted New Year to pass quietly. Well, as quietly as it can get for Eren is starting to become a real handful.

After the Christmas party (which turned out to be a mini surprise birthday party for him), Levi had refused any form of gatherings for New Year. Hanji and Erwin seemed to understand that his social tolerance for parties was stretched thin at the Christmas party and left him alone to have a celebration on their own… But not before attempting to leave Armin at his doorsteps.

Levi felt his eyebrow twitch at the sight of the quivering child sitting at his dining table. Eren gurgled happily in his baby chair, banging his bone-shaped rattle repeatedly against his seat.

Levi sighed.

“Armin, have you brought any games to play?” Levi tried to keep his voice as soothing as he could.

Armin looked up quickly, as though surprised, “um… I ha-have… my b-book…”

Levi unbuckled Eren from the chair and picked him up. “Come, let’s move to the Eren’s room.”

Armin nodded obediently and got off the chair. He paused momentarily when he realized that Levi was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, holding Eren in one arm and wordlessly offering him his free hand.

Shyly, Armin gripped the larger hand and Levi led him up the stairs to the nursery.

 

 

 

Armin was never really comfortable with adults other than Erwin. When he met Levi at the Christmas party, he thought the man looked pretty scary with the frown on this face almost all the time. Jean also told him that Levi is a scary man and Eren is a poor kid for being stuck in Levi’s care.

The blonde puppy looked at the big hand leading him up the stairs and then up at the man looking after him for the day. Levi is quiet. But he doesn’t seem that scary after all.

Levi had led him up one floor and through the first door on the right that had the door held wide open by a stopper.

The four-year-old looked around in awe at what seemed to be Eren’s room. A big colourful mat spanned the middle of the room and a shelf in the corner of the room neatly and impressively displays all of Eren's toys. Levi had released Armin’s hand and then went to sit Eren down in the middle of the mat. He proceeded over to the shelf to pick out some toys. Once on the mat, Eren had immediately looked around for his guardian and started crawling towards him.

The blonde puppy watched curiously as Eren dropped his rattle and started crawled speedily across the mat, determined to reach Levi.

“Impatient brat, aren’t you.” The adult sighed and set down a bucket of cushions in the shape of blocks. Eren watched curiously as his guardian emptied the blocks onto the mat for him to play with.

Armin watched Eren start grabbing the blocks for a short while. The blonde puppy then sat himself down quietly in one of the edges of the mat and took his book out of his backpack.

Mousey is going ice-skating with his friends and Armin wanted to find out what is going to happen next.

**_Mousey has a pair of blue skates._ **

**_Her friend, Bubbly, has a pair of red skates._ **

**_“Wow I like your skates, Bubbly,” said Mousey._ **

**_“Thank you. I like your skates too, Mousey,” said Bubbly._ **

**_They smile-_ **

Plop!

Armin looked up, startled, as a damp red block was dropped onto the book in his lap. In the short span of time he had started reading the book, Eren had crawled over to him and seemed to be inviting him over to play. Armin closed his book and picked up the wet block. Eren seemed to have picked the block up with his mouth and crawled over to him to drop it in his lap.

“Do you want me to play with you?” Armin extended his hand, trying not to wrinkle his nose as he offered the block back to Eren.

Eren let out a happy gurgle and leaving the red block with Armin, started crawling back towards his guardian, who was still seated next to his blocks. Levi nodded at Armin and the blonde puppy thought he saw a hint of a smile on the adult’s face.

Armin wanted to try to help Eren build a city. However, after the first fifteen minutes, Armin found out that, unfortunately, the baby puppy took great pleasure knocking down stacks of blocks. Armin started to give up trying to build anything, but instead tried his best to balance the blocks as high as he could before the little dinosaur would come over and knock the pile down with flourish. Levi would also attempt to build a wall on his side and Eren was kept busy knocking down structures on both sides of the mat.

Time passed and finally Eren, whom Levi thought was going to knock down his wall of blocks, crawled around the wall and clambered onto Levi’s lap with a huff and a gurgle of baby language.

“I guess the brat’s tired now.” Levi glanced over at Armin as he picked Eren up, and put him on the space on the mat next to him. Eren gave a pout and a whine.

“Do you want to take a shower and then nap with Eren?”

Armin looked up in the midst of building his tower. He set the block he was holding down.

“Okay,” Armin agreed and started to scoop the blocks up and help the adult tidy up.

Eren’s gaze followed them curiously before deciding that he wants to join this new game as well. Eren put a block into his mouth and crawled over to the pail and dropped the block into it.

“Guaahh!”

Within a few short minutes, the mat was clear of blocks.

“Very good, Eren.” Levi ruffled the brunette puppy’s head and turned to Armin and ruffled his hair as well. “Thank you Armin.”

Armin smiled back at Levi. He hope Erwin would let him come over again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT. 
> 
> I have no excuses other than a bad bout of block and ... sword-boy infatuation u_u
> 
> I hope you guys like the short chapter... Please feel free to request or suggest some scenarios because I am quite out of ideas at this point... Thank you all for your kind patience and kudos...!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Levi watched Eren bounce his body in front of the television with an amused smile. The now one-year-old puppy giggled happily and with both his arms slightly raised, he bounced up and down with his feet planted firmly on the ground as the Korean boy band danced on the television screen.

Hanji, in the meantime, was barely concealing laughter and trying to hold up her phone to video down the entire process.

It was hard to believe that the spoilt puppy was wailing just barely a minute ago.

This handy way to deal with Eren’s tantrums was discovered by accident.

Just last week, Levi was feeding Eren his breakfast when the korean song start playing on the radio. Levi took no notice of how special that song was to Eren until he started to hear Eren’s tail thump rhythmically against the baby chair. The author still hadn’t thought much about it, but was glad Eren decided to eat his minced vegetables.

Barely two days later, Levi was sprawled out in the living room with the puppy playing with his blocks again when the music video of the song started to play on the radio. By this time, Levi had heard this song enough times to recognize the song.

Eren too, apparently. The puppy turned towards the radio where it was coming from and started to giggle and bounce on his feet like he did now.

Okay… So the puppy really likes this song.

Levi did not know the full extent of Eren’s love for this song until yet another day later, when Eren was crying over yet another vegetable dish Levi was trying to make him eat. Miraculously, the song came on the radio again. Upon hearing the song, Eren immediately stopped his bawling, reduced mere sniffles. Barely a few seconds later, his tail started to wag.

The best thing was, throughout the entire time the song was playing on the radio, Eren obediently ate his vegetables.

Right after dinner and washing up, Levi immediately reserved the fast selling music single online and purchased it at a nearby store the next day when out on his grocery shopping.

 

On the day that Hanji had Eren’s immunization jab scheduled, Levi had the music disc ready in his disc player. He is now ready for the floodgates to open later.

Hanji came over just before lunch time and was puzzled when Levi requested for her to jab the puppy in the living room in front of the TV. With a smirk, he told her to watch and wait for something interesting to happen later.

Levi then hoisted the toddling puppy into his arms and went over to Hanji. He watched her put on her gloves and ready the injection. Having gone through this half a year ago, Levi held the puppy close to him on his side facing the puppy away from Hanji and the needle. His right hand held Eren’s legs and other hand supported Eren’s arms and upper body to keep him from squirming too much.

Eren started on his floodgates the moment the needle hit his thigh. He continued to wail as Hanji held the cotton ball to the puncture site and Levi patted him on the back, trying to soothe him.

Once Hanji was done and Eren was still crying… It is time to bring in the big guns.

“Hanji, go press play on the player.” Levi nodded his head at his DVD player.

Sure enough, as soon as the song started to play in the background, Eren’s cries softened and Levi set him down on the floor.

Which leads us to the current situation of Hanji excitedly trying to film Eren as the kid was enraptured by the boy band on the television.

 

 

… Levi dreaded the day the puppy grew tired of this song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter heavily inspired by this video :)
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Sunrise/videos/10153040258725887/
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me despite my sporadic updates m(_ _)m

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been having this insane urge to read puppy!Eren fics after all those damn Tumblr posts and pictures. But damn. There are not enough out there on the internet. So the best remedy is try to write one myself. Keyword being 'try.' 
> 
> I am sorry for my terrible grammar.
> 
> (On a side note anyone have any cute, fluffy fic recs?)


End file.
